


Puppy Love

by myxstorie



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost for P-suke, prompt <i>"Why are you sleeping in that box?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

-

Massu likes walking. He likes walking almost as much as he likes eating, so he's lucky that he gets to go for walks two, sometimes even three times a day.

He likes seeing the world, the colours of the grass and the sky and the flowers, likes to hear the sounds of the cars and the children, likes the bustle of the city and the calm of the country.

Sometimes, he even makes friends on his walks.

This one though, this is different.

There's a box by the side of the road, and Massu peers carefully over the edge - he'd learned the hard way not to be too eager.

Inside is a tiny puppy with big ears, asleep on a tatty looking pink blanket. Massu's never seen one so small before, so he stares at it for a while until it stirs.

"Hello," he says.

The puppy blinks back at him.

"Why are you asleep in a box?" He asks, "Don't you have a home?"

The puppy looks around, "This is my home."

"Really?" If Massu could frown, he would be.

The puppy nods, yawning, and rests its head on its paws.

"What's your name?" Massu asks, and the puppy blinks again.

"Name?"

"Yes," Massu says, "What do your friends call you?"

"I... I don't have any friends..." The puppy says, looking up at Massu with big, sad eyes.

Massu can't believe this poor little puppy has no home and no friends.

"You should come home with me!" He says, "I have a bed and lots of friends! And food, too!"

"Food?" The puppy looks hopeful, "I like food. I only ever get scraps from the rubbish..."

Massu looks horrified, and helps the puppy tip the box onto its side so he can climb out.

"You'll need a name, though," Massu says thoughtfully, "How can I introduce you to my friends if you don't have a name?"

"Someone was petting me yesterday," the puppy replies, pulling his blanket out of the box with his teeth and dropping it so that he can continue, "His friend called him Yamashita. I like that name." He picks the blanket up again, and trots alongside Massu, careful to avoid the feet treading around them.

Massu grins at the puppy, who is now doing his best to keep his blanket from getting dirty.

"I'm going to call you Yamapi!"


End file.
